


Cheater?

by Local_Asshole



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Asshole/pseuds/Local_Asshole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Lucy and Kara are dating, but Lucy "cheats" on Kara with Supergirl, and the blonde pretends not to know and attempts to "catch her in the act" with the help of Hank Henshaw.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheater?

**Author's Note:**

> **Find me on Tumblr at spoopercorp and on FF as Local-Asshole.**

#  Cheater?

* * *

"We have a situation. Over."

Kara absentmindedly rose from her seat after listening through her earpiece.

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked, a curious look took over her features, brow arching.

"Uh...I-I" the blonde stuttered, "I forgot to do something for Cat at work."

"Seriously?" the shorter woman sighed, "Cat called on our last three dates and she's going to be yet again the reason why our time together is interrupted?"

The disappointment etched on her face was ingrained into the blonde's brain.

_Hopefully next time work won't have such impeccable timing._

"Sorry, Lucy, I have to go," Kara apologized, giving her lover a sweet grin and a peck on the cheek before leaving.

The soldier curled her lips into a slight smile as she watched her girlfriend leave the premises.

"Alex, what's the situation?" Supergirl inquired, flying towards the designated location at top speed, "I need details."

"We have limited information at the moment. There seems to be a disturbance about a mile from the coffee shop you were previously at, and the Daemonite is making its way towards it. People are evacuating so try and avoid collateral damage."

Kara was alarmed, especially for Lucy's wellbeing if she was not able to subdue the alien, "Daemonite?"

"They hail from the planet Daemon, they have red eyes, no hair, and their skin ranges a green or blue on the color spectrum. Remember the movie _Alien_? Yeah, it looks like a xenomorph except it's around ten feet tall and has six limbs. It can also possess different organisms."

Supergirl heaved a great sigh.

"Good luck," the voice crackled before it clicked out.

The Kryptonian boosted her speed and slammed into the offending alien full-force.

The Daemonite let out a foreboding screech before swiping its tail against Kara, sending her flying into the walls of a building. Pain seared her stomach, her hesitant fingers lightly touched the deep laceration in her abdomen, which happened to be bleeding quite profusely.

Multiple gunshots rang out and the superhero tilted her head to see Lucy, pistol pulled out, and in a solid stance, "Supergirl!"

The alien snatched Kara's beloved from the ground, suffocating her.

Lucy choked, but before she could lose consciousness, a beam of radiant blue light melted the Daemonite's skin before completely severing its forearm off.

The major dropped and hit her head on the ground, the last thing she saw was the alien seething at Supergirl, cradling its bloodied arm before she blacked out.

* * *

"Major Lane..."

The brunette slightly opened her eyes, groaning.

"You're back," a bright grin was aimed down to her.

She attempted to move, but found that the strong arms' grips tightened, "Careful, Major, we don't want you to fall now would we?"

"Fall?" Lucy glanced down, now fully aware that they were soaring high above the sky.

The soldier yelped and clung onto Supergirl's uniform for life.

Kara chuckled, "Don't worry, I'll drop you near the D.E.O. in just a moment.

"Drop!"

"I mean...place you gently down on the ground. Sorry..."

A sheepish grin was plastered on the Kryptonian's face.

It was only this moment that Lucy had noticed Supergirl's arms were stone, blushing furiously.

"Here's our stop." The motion halted, the breeze suddenly shifting upwards, indicating a gradual descent onto the bed of rocks.

Lucy brushed herself off. Meanwhile, Kara inhaled, it was a sharp intake of breath that did not go unnoticed by the shorter woman, "Supergirl, you're injured."

Without thinking, the major gently caressed around the wound. The blonde's face flushed a bright pink. As the soldier was still checking the laceration, she felt the toned abdominals behind the suit, sending a chill up her spine. The brunette shivered slightly before quickly retracting her hand when she heard a hiss of pain.

"It's okay, I'll heal, Major."

"Are you sure you don't need a doctor right now?" the head of the D.E.O. asked, concern written all over her face.

"You're the one with the concussion," the girl of steel laughed. Her voice was so melodious and her demeanor was like that of pure sunshine. It was like all of the solar energy absorbed by Supergirl not only healed her, but also served to make her even brighter and kinder.

Lucy smiled at the thought, which the superhero reciprocated, but returned it with a kiss.

It suddenly dawned on Kara the mistake she made.

_She doesn't know I'm Supergirl!_

"I, um, sorry!" the blonde reluctantly pulled away.

It took a moment for Lucy to register what just happened, then she softly said, "Don't be... Thank you, Supergirl."

* * *

Things at the D.E.O. became more weird and awkward before it became more comfortable and intimate.

It started when both the women refused to meet one another's eyes, let alone talk or work with each other. Then, as time passed, they were more lenient on their feelings, especially Lucy, who made successful advances towards Supergirl. Not only did they talk more, but they both also spent a lot of private time together in the facility playing board games and puzzles.

They were like little dates.

Eventually, the girl of steel enlisted the aid of Hank to sort of _catch_ Lucy in the act of "cheating" – somewhat.

Director Henshaw was confused at first, but obliged due to the incessant nagging, producing several photos of the two together.

* * *

Kara patiently waited for her lover's arrival to her apartment. Towards the afternoon, she heard her doorbell ring.

Striding over to the entrance, she unlocked the knob and swung the aperture wide open, greeting Lucy with a disappointed face.

"Honey, is there something wrong?"

"I don't know, you tell me," came the retort, the blonde moving towards the dining table, slamming the photos down in front of her partner.

Lucy's eyes widened, filled with regret, she was speechless of her own actions and let her head hang low.

"Explain. Now."

"I-I didn't mean for any of it to happen. Supergirl saved my life and we've been working on the same cases together for quite some time now."

Kara waited for her to elaborate.

"You got busier and you were just not readily available to me, and Supergirl, she just...she just reminded me of you and I couldn't let that go."

"So you decided to cheat."

"I'm sorry..."

"Actions speak louder than words, Lucy Lane," Kara's eyebrows furrowed, she scoffed and folded her arms, "So how is she in bed?"

The brunette was startled by the question, head buried in the palms of her hands, "What, w-we n-never did anything."

"What you were never curious enough to know what it's like with an alien?"

"I-I had urges, but I never acted on them, I was still devoted to you, and I still am..."

"So you're saying you were curious?"

Lucy hesitated, "Yes. Yes, I was."

In the span of three seconds she witnessed Kara speedily undress, clothe herself in Supergirl's suit, and stand firmly in front of her, noses barely touching, palms on her sides, caressing her waist and hips, "Do you want to find out?"

The soldier's mouth was agape, "Y-You're..."

"The girl of steel herself," Kara replied in a sultry tone. Her voice was so seductive and silky to Lucy it made her legs tremble. She didn't have time to give a proper reaction before Supergirl leaned in and kissed her, their bodies melting into one another.

A mixture of anger, confusion, and hurt flashed across Lucy's face, but she couldn't find it in herself to be mad at the blonde, so she reciprocated the kiss, pressing her body more firmly into Kara's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> **Constructive criticism appreciated.**


End file.
